


Greek Salad (Unites Enemies, Apparently)

by loevrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, University, muggle!AU, prompt, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loevrites/pseuds/loevrites
Summary: Harry hasn't seen Draco Malfoy in three years and he does NOT miss him, thankyouverymuch.Except he kind of does.Or.PROMPT: childhood enemies reconnect in uni and u write them seeing each other again?





	Greek Salad (Unites Enemies, Apparently)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyroses/gifts).

Of course, the bloody wanker had to be here, hunched over his notes like it was okay for him to invade Harry's personal space like this was so normal, and Harry was so angry, why was he here, why, why was he here? This was so bloody fucking stupid, it was the middle of the term, why was he suddenly in the usually undisturbed lecture hall, pretending like he belonged in here? Stupid, bloody wanker, he was making Harry unable to focus, his hand was gripping the pen he was holding and making him grit his teeth like there was no tomorrow.

"Harry..."

And of course his back had to look so bloody good, his muscles relaxed under his bloody white shirt. Why was he so overdressed, it was nine in the morning on a bloody Tuesday.

"Harry..."

Who, who wears a white button-up shirt and such fucking tight trousers to a lecture in the middle of the week? Did he have to look hot and aristocratic every bloody second of his life to feel good about himself or wh-

"Oi, Harry!"

"What, Ron?" Harry spat out in a hissed whisper and spun his head around at his friend who looked - and fuck him for that - amused.

"You're staring. Stop staring. Also, I think you very well broke your pen" Harry looked down at his hand and his pen did look oddly bent. Shit.

"I'm not staring," he said instead, trying to write something down but the ink wouldn't come out. He bent down to take a spare out of his bag. "I'm just realising there's a person in here I don't want to bloody see."

"So why are you looking then?"

"Because I fucking can, Ronald." Harry scowled at him and tried to focus on the professor. When did they start talking about heart diseases? He wrote down whatever he could make out of the lecture between his stupid thoughts that kept going back to the git two rows in front of him. Stupid Malfoy and his stupid back muscles. This was a personal attack on Harry and he knew it.

*

"Potter"

_No. No. Go away. Shut up. Please, for fuck's sake, don't talk to me or this is going to end up with at least one of us beaten up. _

"Malfoy"

"Long time, no see, don't you think?"

"Don't hold me accountable for not being terribly sorry about the 'no see' part of that sentence" Harry refused to look up at him from his chicken, stabbing it wildly with his fork. Stupid idiot, why was he even talking to him?

"Would you move?" that made Harry look up, at last, gaping and frowning.

"Wha- why would I do that?"

"Because this table is the only one with any space left, why the bloody fuck else?" Malfoy looked annoyed but not angry, his lips curled up in a sideways smirk. "Should I beg you for the seat, Potter, or what? Also, close your damned mouth, there's chewed up chicken in it and that's fucking disgusting, you wanker."

"That is not going to make me move."

"Fine," Malfoy snapped and forced himself on the bench next to Harry, their bodies touching for a moment, shoulder to knee and Harry has never moved so fast in his entire life because fuck. Fucking shit. Fucking Malfoy and his fucking body and oh my God.

"Guess I have to make do" he shrugged like it was nothing and started eating his salad.

_Salad? Why the fuck is he eating a salad? He doesn't need to be on a diet, is he on a diet? He's body is fucking perfect with the sharp edges and a slim waist and those muscular thighs. He must be working out, right? Yeah, that's for sure, nobody can look this bloody sexy without putting an effort. God, and those fingers, long and pale. They'd probably look so good curled in my hair or pressed against my skin- No. NO. Stop thinking about this, God, you stupid pervert. Also, you hate him. Harry Potter hates Draco Malfoy and it will stay that way because he's a stupid git who deserves nothing but- _

"Could you pass the salt, Potter?" Harry blinked at him and realised he's been staring. Fuck.

"Hello?"

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, here" he passed the salt and bit both his lips, then his tongue, then the inside of his cheek until he could taste blood in his mouth. His eyes decided to work against both him and his brain and slid down Malfoy's face to rest on his lips for a second but by the time he looked away it was too late, Malfoy's gaze was knowing on his profile as he shifted on the bench.

"You keep staring, Potter"

"I'm not staring at you, Malfoy, I've seen enough of you for at least three lifetimes, thankyouverymuch"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to tell lies? Oh, wait"

"Don't fucking speak of my dead parents that way, that's low even for you, you twat"

"All right, Mister Never-Made-Fun-Of-My-Parents Potter," Harry could feel Malfoy shift closer to him on the bench, even though his words sounded as though he wanted to move further away instead.

"Besides, you're avoiding the main topic. You've been staring all day"

"It's not my fault you threw yourself back into my life like that, I don't want you here" Harry turned his head to look at his profile but Malfoy was already looking at him and - fuck - he was closer than Harry'd realised, which ended up with their noses almost touching and Harry couldn't stop his tongue from darting out of his mouth to lick his bottom lip as his eyes made their way back down to gaze at the curve of Malfoy's own. Bloody hell.

"Are you sure you don't want me here, Potter? You make me wanna bet on the contrary" Harry slowly shifted his gaze to look the git in the eyes and he realised he was definitely too close but he wasn't able to move, not even an inch.

Well, sure, maybe Harry used to have a weird, hate-driven crush on Malfoy in high school and college. So what? That was three years ago and Harry was over it. It's not like he ever liked the stupid git, it was purely physical and he still blamed his teenage hormones. Sod it. Whatever. This was anything but a crush. Just old feelings rushing back at the sight of Malfoy. It'll pass.

Any second now.

Please?

Instead, Harry bit his lip and forced his head to turn back to his half-empty plate, suddenly not hungry anymore, without saying a word.

"So I thought," Malfoy said and took a bite of his salat. Greek, Harry noticed.

"Why are you here?" he asked, ignoring Malfoy's comment and forcing a piece of chicken into his mouth. Malfoy's knee bumped into his and Harry tensed a little.

"Student exchange," Malfoy shrugged without looking up "just a couple of months, there were some issues at the beginning of the term and that's why it's just now, mid-semester like that." He looked up finally, Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you care?"

"I don't"

"Oh, of course, you don't" and then he put his fucking hand on Harry's thigh. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Harry took a shuddering breath and stabbed his chicken like he wanted to kill it again.

"Malfoy" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yes?"

"When's your next class?" the words left his mouth without Harry's consent and he immediately shot his head up to look at Malfoy who was - oh my God - fucking smirking again.

"In ten. What, you want to show me around?" Harry swallowed and felt Malfoy's hand slide impossibly higher on his thigh. The shivered and tried to ignore the growing problem in his trousers. His next words were an act of bravery, if not stupidity.

"Sure. There's only one bathroom that isn't completely disgusting, did you know that?" Malfoy gave him a smug look and slid his hand down, squeezing his knee.

"After you, Potter."

*

Harry was slammed against the newly closed door three minutes later, Malfoy's lips attacking his, the git's knee pressing in between his thighs. It got him gasping for air and clasping his arms around Malfoy's slim waist. The kiss was probably nothing he'd experienced before, mouths wet and desperate, full of tongues and teeth and spit and more teeth, and it left him making little sounds of approval.

Malfoy slid his hands down Harry's torso and back up under his shirt, fingers curling at his hips and - fuck - it was so hot Harry had to stop for a second, his lips parted and panting, his chest heaving. And, apparently, that one second was enough for Malfoy to decide to assault his neck, sucking and biting, and leaving little marks under his jaw and on his cheekbone. Harry moved his hands from Malfoy's hair - wait, when did he put them there? - to his hips, ramming them into his own which forced both of them to moan and Malfoy's lips to come back to Harry's, pushing his tongue deep into Harry's mouth. Harry rolled his hips once, twice and he was just about to fuck uni policy and undress the bastard right there, in the middle of the bloody bathroom but then Malfoy was gone - all of him, including his lips.

"Well," he didn't even try to cover it, as he adjusted his trousers at the crotch and looked at Harry with his lust-blown grey eyes. "I'm running late, Potter."

Harry groaned and rammed his head back into the wooden surface of the door behind him. He bit his bottom lip and watched as Malfoy moved closer again, lowering his head to Harry's ear. "Find me later, would you?" he whispered and bit his earlobe, getting a tiny whimper out of Harry. He pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss into Harry's cheek, gripped his forearm to force him away from the door and then he was gone.

And with him, Harry's dignity had gone as well.

Somehow he couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at work and i have no beta. also im pretty sure im quite terrible at smut/nsfw stuff but idk, leave comments below and enjoy!


End file.
